Yaoi Medival Slave
by Heroking
Summary: Imagine the heroes of vanguard in the medieval times: Kai is the ruler of Kagero-Kingdom and Aichi is a poor street-child.One day while Kai is taking his morning-walk,he sees Aichi playing with his sister.And suddenly Kai's heart start to beat faster...
1. Prolouge

Kai wakes up."Good morning,my Lord",a servant asks,but Kai doesn't answer and makes himself ready for he is eating,he thinks about what to do today."My lord,is there a problem?",a maid asks which is bringing him his bread."What ever...",Kai mutters."What about a walk?",she asks,but Kai doesn't answers and after he ate he walks down the stairs to take hiswalk. The King starts to walk down the road to the gates.A servant opens him the gates and Kai continues to walk down the main road. After a while he comes to market and sees many people there,but they are so busy with their business,that they even don't notice closes his eyes,he will walk where his legs will carry him. After a while Kai open his eyes,because he can hear a child's laugh."Sister,give me my stick back!",a boy with blue hair says.A girl,which seems to be his sister stretches out her tongue to him."No!When you want to have it back,catch me Aichi!",she shouts back,while she starts to run."You will see,I will catch you,Emi!",Aichi shouts and starts to run after his sister. Usually Kai wouldn't go here,where the poor and sick live,but something,or somebody guided him here. Kai looks at them. Suddely Aichi stops,whispering something towards Emi. Aichi bows in front of Kai. Kai looks at him. He always thought,that the Kids from this district are rude and not behaved,but this boy seems to be different. Kai looks at him. The boy's ragged clothes and his dirty face look cute to Kai. feels that his heart is beating faster. Kai fast walks back to his castle and sits down on his bed. He looks out of the window. In his head suddenly appears the face of the blue-haired boy._Why I can't stop thinking of him?_,Kai thinks. Suddenly he realizes that he fell in love with the boy._I can't tell him when everybody looks.I must do it different_,he thinks.

Kai wakes up early the next morning. He have a great plan. He makes himself ready and walks down the main street. After a while he found himself back on the market. He the sees the blue-haired boy who is begging for some money. Kai walks over to him."What is you name,boy?",he asks."A-A-Aichi,my lord...",Aichi answers."Aichi,where do you life?",Kai asks with a small grin."Um...in the district where you were yesterday next to the old bakery. It 's only an alley,but me an my sister Emi live there,my majesty...",Aichi mutters. Kai nods."Thank you...",Kai answers running down the street to his castle. Aichi bows and walks to his alley.

As soon as the sun sent its last rays Kai walks out of his castle to the place where Aichi told him. He hopes that Aichi's sister,Emi,won't be therebecause that could mean trouble. But to his luck Aichi is alone sitting next to the fountain. Kai grins and doesn't say anything. He quietly walks over to Aichi and warps his arms around Aichi's waist. He winces in the second in which Kai's finger touches his waist."My lord,what is the meaning of this?",he asks. Kai doesn't answers in the first moment,but kisses Aichi near to his ear. After this Kai goes in front of him, but doesn't take his hands away from Aichi's waist and kisses Aichi on his lips."Ahhh...M-m-m-My Majesty...",Aichi moans. Kai takes one hand from Aichi's waist and puts it under Aichi's ragged shirt. Kai slowly leads his hand down near to Aichi's ass and touches it.."What is the meaning of this?",Aichi moans again. Kai answers now."You and me...we belong together...",he whispers in Aichi's ear and gives him a hard hit into his occiput. Aichi feels the strong pain of the hit and looses awareness

The END

* * *

OMG...This is my first Story and Yaoi...I hope you like it!


	2. I am his Slave?

Aichi slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He is in a small dark room. He wants to explore it,but it seems that he is bound to the wall. he looks around again to get sure that this isn't only a dream. Aichi looks at himself. He wears different clothes. He is tied with chains to the wall. The only thing which he remember,is that Kai kissed him and touched him in intimate places. Aichi hears a key in the door. Kai enters the room."Aichi,do you remember what I told you?",Kai asks and goes near to Aichi. Now Kai stands very close to Aichi. So close that Aichi can feel Kai's breath."I will do what you want,but please give me money for this...or my sister will die!",Aichi whispers."I don't need to pay you...Because you are mine now...You are my Slave"

Aichi stares blankly at Kai."But...Why?",Aichi asks gasping."I love you...You are so fragile and beautiful...",Kai says. He looks at Aichi with lustful eyes and kisses Aichi on his lips."Ahhh...My lord...",Aichi moans."Call me Kai...and this is what I love in you...so fragile...",Kai mutters. Kai lead his hand to Aichi's belt. He takes the belt of slowly. Kai leads his hand slowly to Aichi's screams while Kai tries to feel something between Aichi's legs. "Ahhhh...",Aichi screams,"Nnnghhh" Kai grins. He takes his hand out of Aichi's trousers. "That feels so good...Oh...that is what I need...",Kai takes a step takes out a key of his pocket."That was only the appetizer...Now comes the main Course...", Kai says freeing Aichi from the chains. A heartbeat later he pushes Aichi so hard that he falls to the ground. Aichi shakes from fear. Kai bends down to Aichi and spreads Aichi's legs wide. "Ahhhhhh... that hurts... stop... please... I will do everything what you want...",Aichi screams. "So we won't stop...",Kai grins. He sits down between Aichi's legs to take Aichi's trousers completely throws the trousers away."You will get them back later...now it's time for some fun...",Kai lies down between Aichi's legs and takes Aichi's member into his mouth. "Gahhh...Help!",Aichi screams. Kai takes Aichi's member into his hand. "Nice...but when you will be older it will be even more fun...", Kai says. Aichi moans. Kai stands up. He corrects his place and now lies complete on Aichi. Aichi stares at him. He tries to breathe normal,but the pain makes him to breathe faster. In the same moment in which Aichi open his mouth to take a deep breath,Kai enters with his tongue Aichi's mouth. Kai moves his tongue around in Aichi's mouth. After a long while Kai takes out his tongue. "That was fun, wasn't it?",he asks,"I want more,you too?"Without asking Aichi he puts his tongue again in Aichi's mouth. Aichi screams and shakes at the full body. "Help me",Aichi screams. "That is meaningless... Nobody will hear you here... ", Kai says while laughing. Kai strokes Aichi face. Aichi tries to push Kai away,but without any effect. Kai notices that Aichi can't take something like this so he stops. "See you tomorrow...", Kai says wih an evil grin and walks out of Aichi's cell.


End file.
